Possessions and Hauntings
by DekaGreenRanger
Summary: "Possessions and Hauntings" is a season seven hidden episode where the Mercenary fleet targets Capt. Picard for revenge to avenge Arctus Baran's death, so they capture Troi and lure the Enterprise into a trap as an mysterious entity attaches itself to it.


**Star Trek: The Next Generation**

**Season 7, Episode 26**

**"Possessions and Hauntings"**

by DekaGreen Ranger

[**Author's Commentary: **This is a rough inspiration of LalSoong1687's "Old Flame" story. For this piece, I would like to thank her/him for the idea. I've always wanted to write a Star Trek TNG fanfic. I've detailed a series of things I would like to see happen in a TNG episode but could never get a set concept behind it. The concept is used with LalSoong's permission and full acknowledgement.

Also, I just want to point out that Ensign Giusti was the girl at the Ops console in the _"Gambit"_ episodes. I liked her, and thought Sabrina LeBeauf could have another chance to play her in another episode, so she would be reprising her role here if only this was a real episode.

**Timeline**: Just days after the _"All Good Things..._" episodes but **_way_** before the _"Star Trek: Generations"_ motion picture. This is set in late 2370, so it's in Season Seven. Enjoy!]

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a late night but Lieutenant Worf was on his way to the main bridge to report for his night shift at tactical. The Klingon seemed tired as he was just a bit more than half awake as he strode down the gray residential corridors.

"Calling it a night already, Mister Worf?" asked a female voice from behind, taking him by surprise, and in the familiar half-London-like accent.

Startled, Worf whooshed around and saw Deanna Troi, wearing one of her off-duty clothing—a maroon jumpsuit with a wide V-like neckline and matching-colored red boots. Long bangs fell over her forehead with long strands fallen over her shoulders on either side of her narrow face.

"Oh... no!" said Worf, timidly. "I was just going to call for you. Would you like to have a late-night snack at Ten Forward?"

"I'd love to but I'm on bridge duty tonight," Deanna revealed. "I'll have to report on the bridge shortly. But I'll be more than happy to see you tomorrow night."

"But it is... quite late," said Worf as he furrowed his long brows.

"I know," replied Deanna. "But someone has to watch the ship tonight, and I was the one chosen to do it."

Worf was a bit disappointed to not have his late-night date with Troi, but at least he would be serving with her on the bridge. He took a breath to swallow the anguish. "Deanna, I thought that you would have gone to bed by now."

"Why would I? I have the bridge this watch," Troi revealed.

"Oh," said the Klingon. "So do I."

"So, I... will see you shortly, then," said the Betazoid, with a smile drawn across her long lips.

"Yes," said Worf. "I'll see you then."

Deanna Troi was a beautiful woman, Worf always thought. The fact that she would be on the bridge with him not only made him smile, but he looked forward to serving on the bridge at such a late hour. But as usual he never smiled. As much as she was him, Worf had become deeper in love with Troi than he had been in early 2370—her graceful narrow features, her firm nicely-sized breasts, the beautiful brown hair, and the fine roll of hair that went from ear to ear above her forehead, neatly woven at the crown. There was nothing he didn't like about her.

_The Main Bridge of the USS Enterprise - About an hour later_

**Commander Troi's personal log, Stardate 47994.7. Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Data are en route back to the Enterprise after a brief conference with Admiral Nakamura at Starbase 212. I've been put on bridge duty to rendezvous with them.**

The Enterprise-D maneuvered safely through an asteroid field late that night. It was, of course, the late night shift and it was, of course, Deanna Troi's turn to keep watch. Seated at the commanding officer's chair, she was dressed in her proper blue Starfleet science uniform with no bangs across her forehead, and her three gold insignia pips showing her rank as Commander.

While Troi was keeping watch, Worf was at tactical, and various other crewmembers were at the Aft Science Station. Ensign Gates was at the helm. A young woman was seated at Ops, dressed in a yellow uniform with only one gold pip at her collar to show her rank as Ensign. She had black tousled hair and her Spanish roots were visible in her light complexion and eyes.

"Ops, how much longer before we rendezvous with Starbase 212?" inquired Troi as she immersed in Picard's chair.

"A little less than an hour, sir," replied Ensign Giusti without her Latino eyes leaving the screen she worked at.

"Dean-" Worf began, now realizing to be formal as they were now on duty.

"Yes, Mister Worf?" replied Troi as she turned around in Picard's chair to look up at the Klingon.

"Counselor... Commander!" Worf continued, not so sure what to call her. "I'm picking up a presence of a ship."

"What kind of ship is it?" wondered Troi. "How far is it away from us?"

"It is less than ten meters away!" Worf said frantically with his eyes attached to the wooden surface and the screens.

Troi's brows creased ever so slightly. Confused, she asked, "Why wasn't it detected sooner?"

"I am not so sure. Maybe they were using some kind of cloak to sneak up on us." Worf's eyes widened as his thick fingers worked the screen. "Wait a minute! They are powering weapons!"

"Red alert!" barked the blue-uniformed counselor. "Shields up! Mister Worf, divert power to phasers and lock onto them!"

"Aye, sir," said the Klingon. "They're firing!"

Before any of them could react, the ship quaked, almost strong enough to shake Troi from the chair.

"Report!" demanded Deanna.

"The Nacelle Engines. Minor damage."

"Are your phasers locked?"

"Locked!"

"Return fire."

"Returning fire." Worf worked his console.

A pair of beeps filled the room. A trio of bright orange stars zippered from the Enterprise, all three of which missing the enemy ship that slowly turned around and fled from them.

"I missed!" Worf grunted as he angrily slammed his hand down on the nicely, smoothly-polished wood.

"That's because they are leaving this vicinity," said Giusti.

"Can we still lock on to them?" asked Troi.

"I don't think so, sir," said Ensign Giusti as fingered the controls of the Ops console as she studied the readouts. "They fired on us, we return fire and we can't get them back... I'm sorry, Commander," said the young Ensign dreadfully as she swirled around in her chair to face Troi. "They're gone."

"Shall we chase after them and fight back?" wondered Worf. "Or at least, go after them and see what they want?"

"It's alright, Mister Worf," said Troi as she rose from the seat and walked up close to the large viewscreen, not far behind Ops and Helm. "Let them go. Ensign, I want you to send a priority-three message to Captain Picard," ordered Troi. "He should be made aware of this matter when he returns to the Enterprise."

"Aye, sir," said Ensign Giusti as she pivoted and fingered the Ops console. Then, a thought struck her mind. She turned in her seat to see Troi. "Wait, counselor, wouldn't it be a better idea to see what the enemy ship is after? It is a sensible action to take."

"I'm aware of that," said Deanna as she returned to sit in the middle of the tan cushioned chairs. "However, we need to be at Starbase at the time we agreed to."

"But, Commander! They just hit us and retreated! Don't you think we should-"

"Ensign Giusti!" Troi's voice was stern as she said the young woman's name in its warning-like tone. "That's an order."

"Yes, Commander," acknowledged Giusti as she once again returned to the Ops console and fingered the screen.

Both turbolifts opened simultaneously and from them came an array of Starfleet officers, Doctor Beverly Crusher being one of them and she wasn't wearing her lab coat.

Most of the officers began work at the Aft Science station. Worf went into a turbolift as another yellow-uniformed night officer replaced him. Another yellow-uniformed Ensign, male, took Ensign Giusti's place at Ops as she went into a turbolift.

Doctor Crusher approached Troi as she rose from Picard's seat. The two women's ranks were the same—both wearing the same-colored uniforms with the same ranks of Commanders.

"Deanna," said the red-haired doctor, happy to see her friend. "How are you tonight? How's your shift on the bridge?"

"I'm well, and it's nice. I haven't done it in a while and it's quite an interesting task."

"Really?" said Doctor Crusher with widened eyes. Beverly stretched her arms a bit and let out a yarn. "Well, I spent all day today and all day yesterday clearing those medical orders."

"So, I take it you're a little tired," Deanna concluded.

"A little," said Beverly with half a smile.

"I think I'm willing to pull an all-nighter tonight," said Deanna with half a grin. "You go get some sleep."

"No, that's alright," Beverly breezily declined, knowing where Troi was trying to go with this. "I was told to be on bridge duty this hour. No matter how late at night it is, somebody has to watch the ship. Aren't I right? And besides, you know me and watching the bridge."

"So, um, you have the bridge then?"

"I do." She smiled. "Good night, Deanna."

"Good night, Beverly." Then she looked up and saw Worf, still at tactical. "Worf."

"Good night... Deanna..." Worf was sure he was safe to call Troi 'Deanna' because her shift had just ended.

With that, Beverly sat in the seat and Troi walked into the nearest turbolift, on her way to her quarters to call it a night.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two is presently being worked on. All feedback is appreciated. Thank you in advance. :)<em>


End file.
